


In This Club

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, These two losers are so into each other, neither has any chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex has secretly been working as a stripper for the past three months. That is, until Nursey attends the bachelorette party of an old Andover friend and discovers his secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr originally in response to a prompt request. I originally thought it would be really difficult, but I ended up having a lot of fun with it. I decided to add a little more to it and post it here!  
> I'm also in the process of writing a second half, so look for chapter two soon!

It had been three months since Dex had started this job. A group of his teammates had gone out to a nightclub and after one too many drinks, Bitty had managed to convince him to dance. He was approached by a man in his early thirties on his way back from the bathroom later that night.

_"Your moves aren't bad. Interested in a little extra cash?"_

_"I'm not gonna fuck you, dude. I haven't quite become **that** desperate for cash yet. Thanks but no thanks."_

_The man grabbed his arm to stop him as Dex pushed past. "I'm not into dudes either, but thanks for that completely unnecessary shot at my self-esteem. I was talking about stripping -- you don't even need to go full nude. Here, take my card and give me a call if you're interested. You could make some decent money for a night or two a week. Think about it."_

Dex had not thought about it. In fact, he had completely _forgotten_ about it until two days later when he found the business card again while doing his laundry. He checked out the website in 'incognito mode' on his phone and while he thought it was a little tacky, it did seem legitimate, and looked like it would pay well if he was any good. It had taken him a few weeks to get comfortable, but once he learned a few standard moves, his confidence grew and so did the number of bills being shoved into his waistband. 

Three months in and Dex was happy to strip down to his underwear once or twice a week, it was the first time in his life the previously awkward boy felt sexy, like a _man_. He performed once earlier in the night -- the men who got fully nude came on stage after midnight when the crowd was a little more riled up. Dex was nowhere near that level of confidence yet -- and then would occasionally dance on one of the smaller side-stages if needed in between other men's routines.

This night in particular, there were three separate bachelorette parties going on. One appeared to be co-ed, and Dex avoided looking their table's way too much during his 'repairman' routine. He could handle the crowds of squealing women now, but it was still a little awkward knowing men were watching him as well. The manager -- the same man who had offered him the job -- caught him at 11:45pm as he was preparing to leave. "Wait! Can you stay until midnight? Work station two for a little bit, ten minutes tops."

"I really need to get home, I have practice in the morning and a big assignment due on Monday..." Dex protested. He knew station two meant dancing on the small stage nearest the co-ed party.

"That bachelorette party is full of rich brats. They're paying well and they asked about you. Your wallet will thank you," his boss explained. Money had not been quite so tight since he started working at the club, but it was still hard going some days and Dex was trying to send anything he could spare home to his family. Some extra cash for ten minutes couldn't hurt. Could it?

Meanwhile, Nursey was out with a group of friends from Andover for one woman's bachelorette party. Most of the guys had peeled off after dinner when the group had moved on to the male strip club, but Nursey was one of the few who stayed along with the gaggle of women. "I see naked men every day, this will not be new to me." He laughed as they were seated.

"Sure, Derek. _That's_ the only reason you're here." 

"Do the guys dance around like this in the locker room?" The bachelorette teased.

"You'd be surprised," he quipped back and the table laughed. Nursey was sure he was prepared for anything... But he was not prepared for _this_. The first dancer on stage after they arrived was the spitting image of Dex. Same red hair, same build, even his clothes looked familiar, well, while he was wearing them at least. Nursey was seated a little too far back to get a clear look at the man's face, but it didn't matter, in his mind that was Dex seductively stripping off his clothes, and Nursey lost his chill.

"Like what you see, Derek?" The other man with them laughed when he noticed him staring at the stage, mesmerized.

"It's just... This guy looks almost exactly like one of my friends..." Nursey replied without tearing his eye away.

"Ooh! Maybe it _is_ him!" One of the girls giggled. "Either way, if you've got a friend who looks like _that_ , give him my number."

Nursey broke his concentration for the first time since the red haired dancer stepped on stage and looked at her briefly. "No... There's no way it's him. Dex is way too uptight for something like this. And he... _Fuck_ , there is no way he could move like _**that**_ ," he explained as his eyes drifted back to the main stage.

"Derek is smitten, you guys."

"Well damn, so am I."

"Me too. Hey, maybe he'll come to this little stage after for like, our own private show or something. Someone go ask."

Nursey had tuned out most of his friends' noise. "It's uncanny, though. Even that toolbox prop looks the same as his..."

"Wait. Your doppelgänger friend has a toolbox too?"

"Yeah. He uh, he's the guy that fixes everything the rest of the team ends up breaking. Kitchen appliances and computers and shit. He kept our oven running a good six months longer than it ever would have. He's always picking up odd jobs with the other frat houses and sororities too."

" _Well_..."

"Seriously there's **no** way that's him. He would beat the shit out of me if I even _asked_ about the possibility. I told you, the guy's _way_ too conservative for something like this- _Hm!_ " He pressed his lips together, but still managed to squeak out a sound from the back of his throat when the stripper tore away his pants on stage. He forced himself to think about something else. _Anything_ besides the attractive redhead on stage grinding his hips suggestively while the women in front of him slipped money into his waistband. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." Nursey bolted from the table while his high school friends kidded about him being hot and bothered.

There were too many parallels to ignore. The same hair, the same build, the same clothes, the same toolbox carried out at the start of his 'sexy repairman' routine... But there was no way Dex would do this.

It was also hard to ignore the strangely familiar song of his routine -- it wasn't the type of music either of them typically listened to, but Nursey was sure he'd heard it before -- or the fact that Dex had stepped back from a fight the other day giving an excuse that he could not afford the bruises. Since when had Dex ever worried about a bruise? The dancer was not looking much in their direction, so between that and the distance from the mainstage, it was hard to get a good look at his face.

Nursey noticed one of the bartenders outside for a smoke break and he could not resist asking. "Excuse me? That redhead in there... What's his name?"

"That's James."

"Huh," Nursey said with a small shrug. "Is his last name Poindexter? He looks like a friend of mine, they have to be related or something."

"Sorry, I don't really know last names here. Even if I did, I don't think I would be allowed to tell some random guy lurking outside."

"No, no, of course not. That makes sense. Sorry, I know it sounds creepy for me to even ask. He just... It's _uncanny_ , the resemblance..." Nursey gave a short laugh and a shake of his head. 

He stayed outside for a few minutes longer until he was sure the routine was over, then returned to the table, purposely taking a seat that faced away from the stage. Nursey's friends playfully teased him for the next half hour until he finally confessed that _maybe_ he had a bit of a crush on the teammate that he kept bringing up. Another fifteen minutes went by before he confessed that he _definitely_ had a crush on Dex, and that it was probably _more_ than a crush -- but still, completely hopeless. 

"Ah! This is perfect timing. Distract yourself with the upgraded version of your teammate. The hot red haired stripper with the perfect ass is getting on stage behind you," the bachelorette said with a grin.

Nursey turned around and his heart nearly stopped. "Holy shit," he whispered and immediately turned back to the table. "Holy shit. That's definitely him. _Fuck!_ Unless he has some long lost twin that is _absolutely_ him. What is he doing here!?" And since when did Dex have moves like _that?_

Nursey turned around for another quick glance as the song ended and another one started up, and he made eye contact with Dex. Dex looked like a deer caught in headlights. " _Fuck! **Nursey?!**_ " He whispered.

"I didn't know, I swear!"

Dex turned around for a moment to gather his composure. His secret was already out, there was no helping it now. The least Dex could do was show off how good he was. He knew he would not likely avoid being chirped about working a strip club, be he'd be damned if he let anyone chirp him about being _bad_ at it. He took a deep breath and then started to move. Nursey was watching him.

Unlike the first song, which had been part of another man's mainstage performance, Dex had a little more freedom during the current song playing. Notably, he was allowed to remove some clothing without "distracting" from the main show. He was also allowed to leave his small stage to interact with the crowd. Normally Dex didn't bother to, but he could make an exception tonight for Nursey's rich friends. It had nothing to do with the thrill of Nursey watching him. Definitely not.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks if you give the bride-to-be a lap dance..." Nursey grinned up at him, holding out a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"Don't just hand it to me. Get creative, Nurse." Dex winked as he stepped down from the small stage. He pulled off the tight white tank top that had been clinging to his body. One of Nursey's friends wolf-whistled.

Nursey was in over his head. This was an entirely different side to Dex compared to how he usually carried himself at school. At Samwell, Dex was typically tense -- quick to get frustrated, quick to anger, quick to tire of his teammates' antics -- _especially_ when it came to Nursey. "I, uh... What should I do?"

The bachelorette clued in quickly, snatching the bill from his hand and lifting it up to his mouth instead. Nursey caught the bill gingerly between his teeth, his eyes wide when Dex smirked. "That works." Dex leaned in and took the bill from Nursey with his own teeth, their lips dangerously close.

Nursey's mind went blank for a moment and when he regained his bearings, he saw Dex straddled over the bachelorette's chair. His pants were riding low on his hips and his underwear peeked out from his pants. She was giggling as her hands slipped around his hips to grab his ass. "Hey! I don't think you're allowed to, like, touch him. Right?" Nursey objected.

"She can touch me if she wants," Dex said with a grin, delighting in how flustered Nursey was getting. He had not expected this at all, Dex's confidence was through the roof.

The other five people at the table suddenly slapped down a small stack of bills. "Five hundred bucks if you make Derek next."

"Ooh!" The bachelorette grabbed the money, tucking it under the waistband of his underwear rather than his tear-away pants, and taking one last chance to run her hands up Dex's abdomen. He was not as ripped as some of the guys, but he was lean and the muscle he had showed well. "Ohhh my god, I don't think I've ever felt real abs before... Okay! Go dance up on Derek!" She winked.

"You guys, I don't-" Nursey stopped himself mid-protest. He knew Dex had to buy over half of his textbooks new this year, compared to the previous year when he was able to get most of them used for cheap. He also knew that money was tight at home for Dex's family and he had been hoping to save up some extra money to put towards his sister's braces. Not to mention that Nursey was low-key pissed at his friends for putting him in this situation _immediately_ after admitting he was attracted to Dex -- so Nursey was going to squeeze a little more of their daddies' money from their pockets. Time to change his tactic. "Come on you guys. Five hundred? Is that all this show is worth to you?"

"What are you-" Dex started to ask, but Nursey shushed him. He gawked as Nursey's Andover friends began forking over fifties and twenties across the table. There was at least another $400 that Nursey collected into a tidy stack. "Whoa."

"Well? Song's ending soon, _James_..." Nursey's chirp fell short, unable to sound confident while he was so shaken by the sight of Dex's bare torso in front of him. One thigh of his pants had torn open and Nursey could see a flash of pale skin as Dex straddled his lap, not actually touching him at all. Dex put one hand over Nursey's shoulder, gripping the back of his chair as leverage as he began rolling his body and hips. Nursey watched every muscle flex, still in disbelief that this was actually happening.

"You can touch me if you want, too." Dex said, as if he could read Nursey's mind.

"You sure?"

"Always."

Nursey slipped one hand through the opening on the side of Dex's pants, where his friends at the table could not see, and gripped the other man's hard thigh, sliding ever so slightly up towards his ass. Fingertips grazing the curve of his cheek flirting with the fabric of his bikini briefs. "Dex..." Of all the ways Nursey had imagined touching him, this scenario had never crossed his mind. He slid his hand back down to rest closer to Dex's knee instead, suddenly very conscious that they were in public. 

Dex dipped his hips a little lower to purposely grind against Nursey's lap, slow and measured. He had never actually gone as far as to get this physical with a customer before, but that was not to say he did not know _how_. Nursey was getting hard, then again, so was Dex. He moved his hand from the back of Nursey's chair, briefly grabbing the back of his neck as leverage for one last slow grind before the song ended and Dex pulled away entirely.

Dex stood. "Well, that's the end of my shift. Don't stay out too late, Nursey." He grabbed the tank top he had discarded while on stage and slung it over his shoulder, then took the bills from his hand. "We have practice in the morning."

"Yeah..." Nursey stared as Dex strode away to get changed backstage. "Holy shit. Did that _seriously_ just happen?"

"He seems to like you." One of his friends said.

"No... No way, that... That was just his job... He's straight, I think..." Nursey said, clearly distracted. 

"He told you that you could touch him _anytime_. Looks like he's not as conservative and uptight as you thought, huh?" Nursey was going to correct his friend that Dex had actually said "always" not "anytime" but that would just be hurting his own case. Touch him _always?_

"And he got _**way**_ more into it with you than he did with me."

"That's just an act though. He doesn't- there's no way... I, uh... Sorry. I'm gonna go home..." He felt a twinge of guilt about abandoning the party, but Nursey had to see Dex. He could only hope that his teammate had not left immediately.

The bachelorette laughed. "Yeah, I figured as much. And Derek? He's pretty clearly _not_  straight. Go get him."

"Hah..." A halted laugh was as much as Nursey could muster as he hurried from the building and sought out Dex's car in the parking lot. There it was, that familiar beat up sedan with Dex's license plates, parked at a strip club 40 minutes away from Samwell. Nursey had not imagined anything.

"Nursey?" Dex asked when he arrived five minutes later. He turned around but both men froze once they were facing each other. What were you supposed to say in this situation? His confidence from ten minutes earlier was completely gone. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No, never."

"Thanks."

Nursey gulped audibly in the awkward silence. "So, did you have a good night?"

"You didn't have to do that. You know, getting them to pay more money."

"I know, but they're all loaded and they were ticking me off. I told them that I liked you and-"

"You like me?" Dex asked.

"Yeah... Sorry."

Dex's heart was pounding. "Sorry?"

"Yeah. I hope things aren't awkward after this. "It's just a stupid crush, I can get over it."

" **Don't**." Dex closed the final steps between them and kissed Nursey. He backed him up against the hood of the car, positioning himself between Nursey's legs and grabbing his waist to steady him as their kiss deepened. 

Nursey was in utter shock, and pulled back. "Wait, _you_ like _me?_ "

"Of course I do. I have since last year. You?"

"Since last year..." Their mouths crashed together in a fevered make out session. Lips parting, tongues exploring.

Dex pulled back when Nursey kissed down his neck. "Do you want a ride home? We should go," he said as he walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the doors.

"Yeah," Nursey replied, puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"No. Why?"

"Well, we were kissing and then you just _stopped_."

"We were in public. Anyone leaving the club might see."

"You mean the club where you just dry-humped me in front of my high school friends? You're shy about PDA all of a sudden?" Nursey chuckled. His laughter was cut off when Dex kissed him again.

"How far were you expecting me to go, Nurse?"

Nursey was speechless. How was this even happening right now? Dex pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the highway, a little faster than his usual trips back to Samwell. Nursey could not find an answer to Dex's question, so instead he tried to change the subject. "Why do they call you James?"

"It's my middle name. I didn't want to give my real name for something like that."

"With a surname like Poindexter, maybe you should try a 'sexy nerd' theme someday," Nursey teased, relaxing a little as they drove.

"You want me to fight you, Nursey?" Dex countered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a different F-word..." Nursey bit his tongue. He had not meant to say that out loud. "I mean-"

"It's fine." Dex laughed. "Why do you think I'm driving so fast?"

It was official. Derek Malik Nurse had no more chill. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was official. Derek Malik Nurse had no more chill. He could not peel his eyes away from the man in the driver's seat. Nursey had essentially told him he wanted to have sex and Dex was good to go. Where did this confidence come from? His new job? Either way, Nursey loved it. This was about to happen. Nursey looked at the clock on the dashboard. This was only 25 minutes away from happening, as long as he did not say or do anything to blow it.

"So... How did you end up working at a strip club?"

"Remember when we all went out to that club a few months ago?" Dex glanced over, only taking his eyes off the road for a moment to see Nursey's blank expression. "Shit. That's right, you weren't there that night." They had won their game that night, and most of the team had gone out to celebrate after. The last time Dex had seen him, Nursey was chatting up a cute girl outside of Faber, and had not joined them at the club. It was part of the reason Dex had drank enough to decide that dancing was a good idea. "Well anyway, I was dancing with Bitty and I guess my now-boss liked something that he saw and he gave me his card."

"And that was it? You just said yes?"

"Hell no. I checked out the website a dozen times, talked to him on the phone three times, I even watched those bloody Magic Mike movies, and then when i drove down there to check it out I finally decided to give it a shot."

"You watched Magic Mike? What did you think?"

"I thought it was stupid, to be honest."

"Well, people don't watch movies like that for the _riveting dialogue,_ Dex. You should know that by now." 

Dex laughed. "Okay, true. Anyway, the first week was a total disaster, the second week a little less so, but I think I've mostly got the hang of it now."

" _ **I'll** say!_"

"The money is pretty good too. I mean, it's never been _this_ good, but I can usually make a couple hundred by the end of the night. Some of the guys get like, _right in there_ , which is fine as long as the women are into it, but I think it's kinda gross. Luckily, there are plenty of women who prefer to look and not necessarily touch or be touched, so I do well enough."

"You mean they _don't_ want a stranger's dick flopping around in their faces?"

"Shocking, right?" Dex smirked.

Nursey gave his head a small disbelieving shake. This was Dex, it was actually Dex. He glanced back at the clock. Fifteen more minutes. "I always thought you were-"

"Straight?"

"Well, that too. Definitely that too."

Dex exhaled impatiently through his nose. "When have I ever told you I was straight, Nurse? When have I _ever_ said that to _any_ of the guys?"

"Well, you _haven't_... But you also haven't said you weren't straight, so..." Nursey countered. Dex gave him an irritated glare. "I shouldn't have assumed, sorry."

"I mean, I go to Samwell. I thought of all places I wouldn't have to say I was gay _there_. Everyone still assumes I'm straight though."

"Well, for the record, I'm glad you're _not_."

"Ditto, Nurse."

Nursey did not remember what they talked about after that, all he knew is that they somehow made it to Samwell, and most importantly, to his dorm room. The door was not even fully closed before he pressed Dex against it. "Fuck, I want you so bad right now..."

Nursey had one hand under Dex's shirt pressing against his abs and his other hand was on his hip as they kissed eagerly. Dex slowly started grinding hip pelvis against Nursey's thigh, which had slid between his own. Nursey's grip tightened and he bucked his hips involuntarily, messing with Dex's rhythm. "Whoa. Slow down a second!"

Nursey grabbed the hem of Dex's shirt, pulling it over his head before unbuttoning his own and discarding them both on the floor. He moved to the other man's belt next, then unbuttoned his jeans. "Too bad you're not still wearing those tear away pants. So fucking hot..."

"Nursey-"

"Can I suck your dick?" He asked, already kissing down Dex's torso, and paused just beneath his bellybutton. Nursey kneeled and tugged Dex's pants down just enough to notice that he was still wearing the underwear from his routine. "Fuck..."

Dex stopped him before he could go any further. "Shit. Nursey. Wait a second." He pushed on Nursey's shoulders until he backed off and stood up.

"Close?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Can we move to the bed, maybe?"

"Sure," Nursey replied quickly and immediately his hands were back on Dex's waist. They continued kissing as they side-stepped towards his bed, positioning themselves so that they were both lying on their sides. Dex's jeans had slipped down to his knees. Nursey slid his leg back between the other man's thighs, and he rubbed his hand over the hard bulge in Dex's underwear. "You're so hard... Hey, how many people have seen your dick by now? Can you even keep track?"

Dex squirmed. "Not counting the locker room or the fact that privacy was basically non-existent growing up in a small house with a large family? One."

"What?" Nursey froze. "But you work-"

"Yeah, but I don't get _naked_. Why do you think my shift ends at midnight?"

"Oh. Okay, but... _**One?**_ "

Dex frowned. He pushed Nursey away and pulled up his jeans. "Fuck you, Nursey. I knew this was a mistake."

Nursey grabbed his wrist before he could stand up. "Dex, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. I was just _surprised_ , that's all. You came on so strong, so I thought..."

"I don't do this sort of thing. _**Ever**_. I had one boyfriend for a few months when I was seventeen and that's been it. I don't hook up or whatever you call this. Sorry for leading you on, I should go."

"Hang on a sec! Dex! It's not like that," Nursey protested, maintaining his grip on his wrist. "I didn't- this isn't a one-time thing, is it? I don't want to... Look, just stay for a bit. Let's talk. Did you think this was just a one-night stand? I want more than that."

Dex sighed and Nursey let go of his wrist. "I don't want to be fuck buddies, Nursey."

"Me neither."

That got Dex's attention. He turned to look at Nursey who was still lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "Then why-"

"Because I _like_  you. I have for a year. You said you liked me too... So if you _wanted_  to have sex, I'd be crazy to say _no_... If you don't, that's fine too. It's okay to change your mind."

"I haven't _changed_  my mind, I just-" Dex huffed with frustration. "I thought I could just fake it, pretend I knew what I was doing, but it's been so long and you _**really**_  seemed to know what you were doing, so I panicked and completely killed the mood. I'm so embarrassed I could die."

"Okay, well. Don't do _that_ ," Nursey said with a chuckle to lighten the mood. He sat up and kissed Dex on the back of his neck. "Do you want to stay? We'll slow things down."

Dex took a deep breath. He wanted to stay. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sorry I freaked out back there."

"Don't apologize. _Never_  apologize for that." Nursey slid over on the bed and Dex lied back down beside him. He ran a hand through his short red hair, kissing him as his hand continued to slide down until it rested on Dex's waist. "This okay?"

"Yeah," Dex answered between kisses. He opened his mouth slightly to grant access to Nursey's tongue. He let out a small moan and Nursey smiled. "Shut up, Nurse."

"I didn't say anything!" Nursey chuckled. He started kissing down Dex's throat to his collarbone and Dex moaned again. "Still good?"

"Uh-huh." Dex raked his fingers through Nursey's curly dark brown hair and brought his head back up for another kiss. He slid one leg over Nursey's hip and started to grind again. "I'm good. Really good."

"You sure are..." The hand that had been on his waist slid further down to grab his ass. "This okay?"

"Quit asking. I'll tell you to stop if I want you to stop. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I take off your pants?"

Dex groaned. "I _just_ said to stop asking-"

"Well _obviously_ I'm going to ask about the big stuff!"

"Fine, yes. Take yours off too," Dex instructed. Nursey paused for a moment as if double-checking, but not wanting to verbally ask again. "I'm sure." 

Nursey smiled and turned Dex onto his back. He started kissing down his neck, pausing to nip at his collarbone, then continuing down to his waist. Dex lifted his hips slightly to make it easier to pull his pants off, and Nursey eagerly continued kissing his trail down Dex's hip and thigh, stopping at his knee as he slipped the pants off his legs. " _Fuck_ , you're so hot..." Nursey rested his head against the other man's knee for a moment, taking in the sight of Dex lying nearly-naked on his bed. He stood, quickly shedding his own pants before rejoining Dex on the bed. "I can't believe you're really here right now."

"Me neither," Dex whispered against his lips. "Can we turn off the lights?"

"Yeah, sure." Nursey hopped out of bed again and turned off the overhead lights, but paused beside his desk. "Can I put the lamp on instead? I want to see you at least a little."

Dex blushed, but thankfully Nursey could not tell. "Okay." 

"You know, this is what I was _trying_  to say earlier when you assumed I was going to say the word 'straight'... I always thought you were too shy to do something like stripping. You can do it in front of a crowd, but you have trouble in front of me?"

"That's different. They're strangers, I don't care what _they_ think of me."

"But you care what _I_ think?" Nursey slowly crawled back onto the bed, straddling one of his legs.

"Of course I do," Dex replied with a small frown when Nursey grinned. He had to get his wits back, his confidence back. "Will you go out with me?" That was **not** what he planned to say. What if Nursey said no?

"Yes."

Dex faultered. "R-really?"

"Obviously, yes. I told you I didn't want this to be a one-time thing or a friends-with-benefits thing... What did you think I meant? I've liked you for over a year-"

" _ **Over**_ a year?" Dex repeated.

Nursey looked like a deer caught in headlights and Dex loved it. Nursey bent down, resting his forehead on Dex's chest. "Shit. Okay. Full disclosure? Since we first toured Samwell."

"What?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong -- I thought you were a total dick for the first couple months I knew you -- but I still had the hots for you. How could I not? And then once we got to _actually_ know each other and I realized you were a pretty cool guy, well..." He looked up and saw the shocked look on the other man's face. "Fuck. I'm making a total ass of myself, aren't I?"

"Little bit, yeah." Dex laughed.

"Okay. Sorry. Let me just say-"

Nursey was cut off when Dex sat up and kissed him. "Shut up, Nurse." Dex smiled. He grabbed Nursey's hip with one hand and gently pushed his chest with the other until Nursey was now the one on his back. Were they so linked as opposites that seeing him flustered made Dex feel confident again? Or was it just the comfort of knowing he was not the only one pretending that he knew what he was doing? Either way, they had done enough talking for the time being. He lied down on top of Nursey and started to wind his hips.

" _Holy shit!_ " Nursey gasped. He was suddenly very aware of his hands and the fact that he had no clue what to do with them. He gripped at Dex's waist and ass desperately, moaning into their next kiss. The moves Dex had used in the strip club were back and Nursey could not handle it. "Dex! Holy shit! Fuck!" It was on.

"Like that, huh?"

"So good." Nursey squirmed beneath him, reaching down to wriggle the boxer briefs off his hips. He moaned when he brushed against the hot skin of Dex's abdomen. "So, did you just learn all these moves in the past few months, or...?"

"Hell no. Why do you think my boss noticed me?" Dex grinned before catching his lips in another kiss. He tugged his own briefs down just a bit, not exposing himself quite yet, but close. Nursey let out an impatient moan and reached for him, but Dex pulled back.

"Sorry. You okay still?"

"Yeah, just... Give me a sec." Dex stood up and carefully removed his low-cut briefs. "These are surprisingly expensive. I don't want to stretch the waistband or anything."

Nursey followed suit and shimmied out of his boxer briefs before Dex crawled back into bed. He grabbed at his body as soon as Dex was within his reach. "I don't think I've ever wanted someone this much in my entire life. You're so hot I can't stand it..." He sat up kissing Dex's chest and slowly working his way lower.

"Careful! No marks. At least none that will take longer than a week to fade," Dex instructed. "Shit! Wait. Do you have condoms?"

"Right. Yeah, in my nightstand. Bottom drawer." Nursey pointed to it and Dex twisted around, stretching to reach it and baring his ass in the process. Nursey leaned over to bite it playfully.

"No marks!" Dex kicked his foot involuntarily, nearly missing Nursey's stomach. "Sorry," he apologized before turning back to the drawer. He grabbed the box of condoms and held it up for Nursey to see. "It's empty."

"What? No way! I could've sworn there were still a few to go in here... Ah, well, at least you know it's been a while since I've needed to look in there..."

"Wait! Here's one!" Dex picked up the condom package loose in the drawer. "Nevermind. It's expired." He tossed it into the nearby trash can.

"Okay so it's been a little longer than 'a while'... _Fuck!_ If I had any clue that I would have you in my bed in the near future, _or ever,_  I would've made sure i was more prepared." Nursey crawled over him and lied back down, partially spooning Dex while trying at the same time to roll him over. He kissed down his abdomen to his hip bone. "Can I still...?" Nursey continued kissing down to the base of his penis.

"No." Dex gently pushed Nursey's head away from his groin. "We shouldn't. Maybe next time."

Nursey smiled, sliding back up to be face-to-face with Dex. "Next time, huh? How does tomorrow sound?" He grabbed Dex by the shoulders and twisted their bodies so that Dex was on top of him again, then reached down, taking both of them in his hand. "Can you show me some more of your moves at least? Fuck my hand so that my body knows what it's  missing."

Who even said things like that? Nursey, apparently. "Oh, for fucks sake!" Dex felt his face heating up. Nursey had said plenty of things in the time that he had know him that Dex felt should be embarrassing to himself, yet here Nursey was again, un-phased by such a terrible line. "Didn't I tell you already to stop talking? I don't remember changing my mind on that." Dex pressed him into the bed and nipped Nursey's lip.

Nursey let out a throaty chuckle and raked his fingers through his short red hair, tongue slipping past his lips to deepen their kiss. Despite his initial embarrassment, Dex began grinding his hips against Nursey pushing up into his hand where they rubbed together. The pace increased until they were both bucking and grabbing at each other frantically, desperate to touch together as much skin as possible, their lips not parting once. Nursey came first, shuddering a moan that quickly pushed Dex over the edge as well. "Holy shit..." He gasped, pulling Dex down on top of him when he had tried to get up. "Stay."

"We should get cleaned up..."

"I know," Nursey replied between pants of shallow air and he tried to regain his breath. "I know. But, stay." He wrapped his warm arms around Dex's sweat-slick back, holding him still until he felt him relax.

Dex made due with a cursory cleanup using just a sheet of Kleenex and rested his head on Nursey's shoulder. "Okay." He had only intended to rest for a few minutes until Nursey was satisfied, but both men quickly drifted off to sleep.

******

Dex was tired the next morning as the team walked to the dining hall for their usual post-practice team breakfast. "Wrong way, Nursey!" Dex laughed when he turned the opposite direction as they all exited Faber.

"Skipping breakfast? Most important meal of the day bro," Ransom added.

"I'll be right there. Just have to stop at the convenience store first. All outta condoms apparently," Nursey said, turning his head slightly so that only Dex caught his wink.

"Nice!" Holster gave him a high five and laughed. "Who's the lucky lady?"

" _Guy_ actually," Nursey corrected him. 

"Nice!"

Nursey delighted in the bright red shade that Dex was turning. "Yeah. I've got a new boyfriend and he totally blows my mind."

Chowder joined the group as they congregated outside of Faber to wait for stragglers still in the locker room. "You're dating someone, Nursey??? What's his name?"

He smirked. " _ **James.**_ "

Dex punched him in the arm. "I'll go on ahead and grab the usual table..." He mumbled as he hurried away. Nursey laughed and rubbed his sleeve. Dex was back to normal. Well, almost. The cell phone in Nursey's pocket buzzed a minute later.

Dex: Forget breakfast.  
Dex: Hurry to the store. I'll meet you at your room in 5 mins.

Nursey stared at his phone in momentary shock, not even noticing as his crowd of friends started walking. "You coming, Nursey? Bits is done. Breakfast awaits!"

"I- uh... Change of plans. I'll catch up with you later!" He turned around, running in the opposite direction towards the store.

Nursey: I'll be there in 4.  
Dex: ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story complete! I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
